


in a name

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Spoilers, Swearing, Virgil Sanders is a mom, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Post Svs-ReduxVirgil finds an upset Roman after the episode.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	in a name

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: sanders sides spoilers, arguing for a moment or two, insulting a name, sorta, trash man mentioned by name, but only once. uhh. swearing?

There was something blocking the space in the hallway.

Virgil stared at the prince, an eyebrow raised. Roman, of course, saw nothing because he was laying face down on the carpet.

“Roman?” Virgil said.

“I’m having me time,” Roman mumbled in reply.

Virgil sighed and sat down at the entrance of the hallways, criss cross. “What’s wrong?” he asked, head in his hand and elbow resting on his knee. It was the day Thomas had gotten back from the wedding, so he thought maybe Roman was regretting that he’d sentenced Thomas to go to the wedding, but Virgil waited for confirmation.

Roman mumbled something, and Virgil waited for something more coherent. The princely Side lifted his head, rolling onto his back as he wailed, “He compared me to my brother!”

Virgil furrowed his brow. “Who?”

“Deceit! He said if it wasn’t for the mustache, he wouldn’t know who the evil twin was.”

Virgil took a breath and blinked. “Wow, okay.” He stood. “Come on, let’s go.”

Roman pushed himself up off the ground, sitting on his knees. “Where are we going?”

“Well, not to sound like Pat, but I think someone owes you an apology.”

Roman pouted, like he didn’t want to see Deceit. But he stood anyway, and followed Virgil.

Virgil walked through the Mindscape with Roman. They arrived at the middle, where the Other side met the main area. Roman followed as he crossed that boundary. Deceit was reading a book, in the Others’ commons room, sitting down. His eyes had flickered towards them when Virgil and Roman entered, but were otherwise focused on the book.

“Yo,” Virgil said, and Deceit looked up in faux surprise.

“What brings you to this side of the Mindscape?” Deceit asked, almost innocently. “I haven’t seen you around these parts in… quite a while.”

Virgil plopped down next to him on the couch. “I heard what you did.”

The deceitful Side looked confused, if only for a moment. “What?”

“Comparing Roman to his brother?” Virgil asked. “Like, what the fuck, dude?”

“He made fun of my name,” Deceit defended.

Virgil’s full attention snapped to Deceit for a moment, before looking at Roman and saying, “What the fuck, Roman.”

Roman frowned. “What kind of name is _Janus_ , anyway?” he said, crossing his arms.

“It’sss _my_ name,” Deceit hissed back.

Before they could bicker further, Virgil snapped, “Alright!” Roman and Janus shut up. “You both crossed a line. Roman, you shouldn’t have laughed at his name, and Janus, you shouldn’t have compared him to Remus. You both are in the wrong, okay?”

Roman and Janus both scowled and looked away.

Virgil sighed. “But,” he said, “I would prefer it if you two apologized to each other, and actually meant it.”

It was silent, for a moment, but Janus spoke first. “I… am actually sorry,” he said, “for saying what I did.”

Roman bit his lip, looking down. “I suppose it wasn’t right of me to laugh at such an… important piece of information. Names typically have importance, don’t they?” The other two nodded. “I apologize, then.”

Virgil nodded, satisfied. He glanced at Janus again. “So… does that mean Thomas has accepted you, now? Everyone’s accepting you?”

Janus glanced at Roman, who bit his lip again when their eyes met, like he really was regretting laughing at him and calling him evil. Janus tilted his head and his eyes went up to the ceiling, in thought. “We’re working on that,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
